


intrulogical: you deserve all the love in the world

by JJ2003



Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [31]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Abused Logic | Logan Sanders, Developing Relationship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Past Abuse, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Stressed Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ2003/pseuds/JJ2003
Summary: logan has been in an abusive household for years, his father had an alcohol addiction and abuses logan and his mother had abandoned him and his father when logan was quite young. logan doesn't feel like he deserves love... but his roommate Remus tries to convince him otherwise showing how he will love and protect logan no matter what happens... but can he convince logan?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063901
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	intrulogical: you deserve all the love in the world

request by: IAmAMultiShipperKindOfGal (4/10)

___________________________

Logan would always throw himself into his work when he was upset or in a highly emotional state. he had always done this, it had started a distraction from his fathers... abusive behaviours. He was always ahead of his class in everything and taking on extra work for distractions... and he guessed it followed him into adulthood. He had had a stress full day where everything failed on him. First, he had dropped his work all over the floor before he left for his lecture in the student hall, then when he got there he had forgotten about the change of rooms to across campus so he had to rush over there so he missed the first half of his lecture, then he had gotten a lecture on being late.

It was all starting to surround the nerd sufficiently... luckily for him, his roommate knew what to do "Lo-Lo" Remus called walking into the room where he found Logan hunched over his work furiously writing down things in his note pad. Remus's smile faded seeing the man in such a stressed place. So he decided to do something about it. 

He walked up behind logan and pushed him back into the chair and turning it to face him. Logans face flushed "R-Remus what are you doing?" he asked as he was pulled from his seat "WE are going to do something to get rid of your stress and entertain me" he lied his only intention was helping Logan with his stress in a more healthy way. Before Logan could protest further they were out the door and on their way to the coffee shop across campus.

__________

Logan smiled at Remus as the man's moustache had cream all over it "um, re- you've got cream everywhere" it had been around 3 months since Remus had first intervened with Logan's unhealthy habits. things were going well the two would now when logan was stress go out somewhere, whether that be to the library where they could just read together or the pond on their campus or like right now where they sat and talked for hours in the coffee shop. 

They would have such fun together and Logan's stress would disappear, he found himself becoming... attached to Remus... he started to fall fast and hard and the man who made him laugh and happy. But Logan knew he didn't deserve it so he kept it inside, Remus deserved better than him... Remus was the sun and Logan... Logan was just in his shadows and had somehow made a little light come in... But he knew it was inevitable for that light to be shut out again.

Remus laughter whipping his face but only make it worse "did I get it?" he asked looking at Logan who giggled taking a napkin he had grabbed and starting to wipe the places where Remus had missed. 

Remus looked at the man in aw, a blush creating on his face. He was in love with this nerd. He could feel it in his heart as it beats for Logan and Logan alone. Sure he makes jokes to his twin's boyfriend Virgil about fucking him but that was just the way Remus was. He wouldn't actually do anything to the emo. Remus only had eyes for Logan now. 

They had left the shop a few hours later walking back to there block in the east wing. They were talking about everything until they reached there complex, Logan was saying his fair wells to Remus for the night. but Remus had other ideas, he had promised himself to admit his feeling to Logan tonight... and he was going to do just that.

So he grabbed the man's navy blue tie "R-Re-" Logan was cut off by Remus pushing his own lips to Logans. There was a small quick from the formal man before he started to push away... and Remus let him. He saw the tears in his eyes "R-Remus? w-what was that for?" he asked as Remus put his hand on Logans face stocking his cheek "L-Logan, I can't pretend I don't have these feeling for you anymore. Every time I see you all I want to do is see a smile on your face, I want to be the reason you smile-" Logan cut in "b-bu-" Remus continued "- and I want to be more then friends." he kissed Logans face again "i-i know you probably don't feel the same Lo-Lo but I needed to tell you. Who would want me".

Logan grabbed Remus's face "anyone would be great for you Re... but you deserve better than a broken man like me," he said as tears fall down his face "i-i'm n-not good en-enough for you Re" Logan felt like he would collapse if it wasn't for Remus's hand on his face. the thumb was whipping the tears away from his face "l-logan I'm the one who doesn't deserve you" he kissed Loagns nose smiling "you deserve all the love in the world lo-lo." Remus closed the gap between the two, but instead of pushing Remus away, Logan sank into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed this story! working on a few things right now. updates will be slow(er than usual) at the moment. Lots in going on in my life and my free time has been cut short by a lot since I have 2 and a half months of work to catch up on whilst I feel better. ~JJ2003


End file.
